Hayden, Gilmore and Danes
by boredsoiwrite
Summary: Georgia Hayden, has no real family. a part from the desfunctional one that she lives with. This story is about how GG deals with her lide since the loss of her father and how she lives with losses and loves.
1. Chapter 1 17 at last

Chapter 1 – 17 at last

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep..." sounded the alarm clock which GG slammed her hand down upon when it disturbed her precious sleep. Georgia Hayden lay on the right hand side of her enormous double bed when she was woken by the angry alarm clock beeping at her. With her head buried in her white, fluffy pillows and her golden-blonde hair matted around her face, she stuck out her right hand to silence the alarm clock, instead of getting up. In fact, GG hit the clock so hard that she had punched it off the bed-side table, where it had noisily clattered to the floor.

---

Luke Danes had been waiting downstairs to hear the sound of this particular angry teenager after being woken by his alarm clock. And so he waited a little longer for the other sound he had prepared to get this particular angry teenager, out of bed.

---

Refusing to open her eyes, GG turned over in her bed, ready to submerge into the heavy sleep which was already beckoning her. However, as soon as she had rolled over to the other side of the bed, another alarm went off. Then another, and another, until her whole room was filled with the noise of beeping, whirring and pinging, alarm clocks.

GG sat up, letting a small groan escape her lips, as she slumped back on her arms with an annoyed scowl placed upon her pretty face. Her golden hair fell loosely around her shoulders as she leaned heavily on her arms, looking disgruntled, but finally awake.

"Not funny!" she called downstairs, as she swung her legs down off the bed and padded across the soft, cream, carpet in her skimpy pyjamas.

As soon as GG reached the top of the stairs, Luke new the smell of his cooking would reach her and she would come bounding down stairs to the source of food. Sure enough, five minutes later Luke heard her footsteps, stomping down the stairs.

GG padded, bare footed, across the wooden glazed floor to the kitchen in her white fluffy dressing gown. She came round the corner to see Luke, the closest thing she had to a father, standing over the hob cooking breakfast on her birthday. The smell of warm, delicious cooking filled the kitchen, creating a heavenly aroma which GG breathed in, savouring the sweet smell.

"Happy birthday kid." Luke said with a smile as he flipped a pancake in the pan.

"Thanks for the wakeup call." GG said, referring to the dozens of beeping alarm clocks which woke her up this morning. She yawned, stretching her arms up to the ceiling and then quickly dipped her finger into a small pot of syrup next to the cooker.

"I've lived with you for thirteen years Georgie; I know how to eventually get you out of bed- HEY!" He said, knocking GG's hand away from the sticky syrup with the spectacular. She giggled cheekily as she licked the sticky syrup off her finger and Luke carried on speaking.

"And so, I know that it takes nothing far from a small army or nuclear explosion to get you out of bed." GG smiled, laughing at Luke. Now standing on the right hand side of Luke as he cooked, she leant up on her tip-toes and kissed the side of his forehead in thanks. He smiled at her and then she sat down in the chair that surrounded the circular table which was sitting in the middle of the kitchen. GG stared down at a small cup cake which was placed on the yellow table-cloth in front of her. Her hand sized cake was covered in smooth pink icing with the words,

"Happy Birthday Baby", printed across it in white icing. GG smiled, as she blew out the candle sticking out of her cake and then glanced down to a small note, tucked underneath it, covered in Lorelai's writing.

"Hey hun,

Happy Birthday! Gosh, I can't believe how old your getting, seventeen already! Anyway, I'm sorry I'm not here, now that you've woken up. But I swear I'll be back from the inn before school.

Happy Birthday again

Love Mom."

Luke, seeing GG reading the note tried to explain, attempting to make sure she wouldn't be upset.

"Lore had to check in at the inn but she'll be home soon."

"It's alright Luke, I'm fine. More than fine." GG said and she got up from the table to stand next to Luke.

"So, how did you get Lorelai up? Did you use similar tactics to my awakening?" She said with a grin. They laughed together at the images they both got instantaneously of the time when they had managed to lift Lorelai out from her bedroom, down the stairs and out onto the front lawn, with her still asleep. She only woke up when Jess, Luke's nephew and Rory's boyfriend, came back from walking Paul Anker and Paul started licking her face. Luke and GG laughed together feeling more like a family than they had done in a long time. When their hysterics had surpassed Luke looked at GG again. She was so beautiful; with her golden blonde hair which flicked about in waves down past her shoulders, and her shockingly pale ivory skin which contrasted strongly with her deep brown eyes which were speckled with green and gold. She was his stunning and beautiful daughter.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Luke said with a worried expression. He could still see that pain in her eyes which broke his soul into many pieces. He longed so much to be able to take away her sorrow and replace it with his love, but he couldn't. Nobody could fix the loss she felt.

"Yes, I'm fine." GG said with a gentle smile which showed her warm, but broken heart.

"Okay." he accepted, knowing that nothing would change. He leant forward to kiss her softly on the forehead, the very least he could do. GG smiled as Luke went back to his cooking and she went to get cutlery from the draws to lay the table for breakfast, while awaiting Lorelai's arrival.

---

About ten minutes later Lorelai Gilmore came home to her lovely house in stars hollow, to find it smelling comforting, sweet and warm, the complete opposite to the bitter winter and snow outside. Lorelai loved the snow and the scent of the atmosphere it had before the first layer fell in the night.

However, she had come to dislike the snow recently when it caused problems with her car, her inn, the roads, and stopped her from seeing her daughter in her birthday.

She shook the snow off her thick, black coat and scarf as she shivered in the porch, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Hun, I'm home." She said as she traipsed round the corner expectantly, with her dark brown hair curling loosely around her shoulders. She was wearing her black v-neck sweater and pencil skirt which limited her bouncy step and so, she slipped off her uncomfortable heels in the archway to the kitchen and walked up to stand next to Luke.

"Mmmm, here's the man I love." Lorelai said as she kissed Luke on the lips with her hands strung loosely around his neck. His body was still facing the cooker and frying pancakes, so it was not a surprise to see his shirt spattered with hot mixture because of his momentary lack of concentration. Luke laughed, mopping up the greasy spill and went about his cooking contently.

"And there's my beautiful baby girl." Said Lorelai, as she saw GG getting glasses out of a top cupboard, facing away from her. Lorelai ran up behind GG and flung her arms around her, almost crushing her.

"Wow, Hi mom..." GG said in a tight, strained voice as she felt her insides being rammed up against each other, and compressed to the point of eruption. Lorelai spun them around to face Luke as she kissed GG many times over on her cheek, ignoring GG's pathetic groans and complaints. Luke laughed at their ridiculousness and immaturity as he slipped the last pancake onto the huge stack next to the cooker.

"Right, food's ready." He said putting the plate in the middle of the table.

"Um great, I'm starving!!" Lorelia proclaimed. They all took places around the table as Luke stared at his wife in disbelief.

"How can you still be hungry? You ate less than an hour ago! And you probably ate at the inn too." He said in an accusing tone, pointing his finger at Lorelai.

"Well you know me, there's always room for elevenses or something." Luke sighed at Lorelai, he knew too well how much food she could devour if given the chance. GG laughed at her family, they were so ludicrous and dysfunctional, but somehow, it managed to work.

"So, Rory called earlier." Lorelai mentioned as they served themselves pancakes and syrup.

"She said she'll hopefully be catching an early flight from Chicago this morning as she filed all her papers last night." GG's older half sister, Rory, worked in Chicago as a newspaper editor. She also lived with the famous author Jess Mariano, Luke's only nephew. Luke looked questioningly over at Lorelai with a worried expression.

"Don't worry Luke, Jess will be with her." He smiled with a slight relief.

"Well Rory doesn't have to be back for my birthday, she can celebrate with us next year. I mean, we don't even have to celebrate my birthday this year, we can-"

"Georgia Elizabeth Hayden, we are going to celebrate your birthday every year! In true Hayden, Gilmore and Danes style." They all laughed together and then carried on feasting on the delicious breakfast in front of them, being all together the true dysfunctional family.

----

"Right so I'll be back by four." GG rushed down the stairs into the kitchen where Luke and Lorelai stood.

"Okay. Now are you sure you don't need a ride?" asked Lorelai as she grabbed her keys to the jeep off the table.

"Yeah Mom, I'm sure. The bus will be way quicker than you today anyway!"

"Hey that's not fair, you know me and the snow have a very special relationship..."

"Yeah okay Mom." Said GG laughing and she kissed Lorelai on the cheek and hugged Luke goodbye.

"See you guys later."

"Okay, but wait till later to go to the cemetery, I want to go with you." Said Lorelai, to the already leaving GG.

"Sure, see ya." She said and she grabbed her school bag and rushed out the door, pulling on her coat over her school uniform and slamming the door shut behind her.

GG had lied to her mother, she would go to the cemetery later with Lorelai, but she wanted to go now as well. It was her birthday, and she wanted to start the day with her father.

GG walked down the frosty drive in front of her house, as the snow crunched crisply underneath her boots. Behind her, you could see the thick foot prints she had made, leading her through the rows of houses and into the town centre. GG always walked through the town every morning and bought a fresh bunch of flowers on her way to the cemetery before school. And sure enough, even through the cold and heavy snow, Babbet was there, on the town green, selling her flowers.

"Hey Babbet." GG said as she reached the small stall which was covered in an array of colours and fragrances.

"Heya sweetie." Babbet spoke in her usual husky voice which was unique and lively. Today she was wearing her rather large black Poncho and brown fur hat which resembled something close to a dead animal.

"Like the hat Babett."

"Yeah, the other week Jess said I looked like an degraded Russian, what do you think?" And she titled her head while looking the other way as though posing like a model. GG laughed as she said, "Very swave."

"Right, so how much for these?" asked GG when she reached for a bunch of a pretty Carnations at the end of the table.

"Ah, not those Hunny. Here, I saved you the good stuff." Babbet reached behind her to a bucket sitting on the ground, from which she pulled out a large bunch of beautiful, red, English roses, all tied together by one single ribbon. Babbettt handed the beautiful flowers over to GG as she asked,

"Babbett these are lovely, how much?"

"Oh no hunny, they're completely free." And babbet pulled GG into a tight hug as she spoke sofly in her ear.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." Babbett pulled away smiling kindly,

"Give my love to your pop for me." GG looked down at the flowers remembering that her father had always loved English roses. He said they were bigger and more beautiful than any rose he had seen, and the colour of red was not just red, but was deep, and piercing but yet so beautiful. He used to say to GG when she was little that every stage of the Rose's life was beautiful and so would hers be.

"Thank you." GG said softly in a complete sincere and grateful voice, feeling her words catch in her throat. Babbet smiled lovingly at her as she spoke,

"I hope he likes them. Now get out of here, before you're late for school."

So GG grabbed her school bag back up off the floor and ran off towards the bus stop with her feet sinking in the sticky snow and the Roses gripped tightly in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2 Logan!

Chapter 2 – Logan!

Slowly, GG plodded through the thick snow which slathered the cemetery. Looking around, she had forgotten how sorrowful this place looked in the winter; everything seemed more dead than it was before, if that was even possible. GG weaved among the graves and head stones, remembering the summer sun and the beautiful daisies that surrounded the graves in the long, un-cut grass.

GG headed towards her father's grave which was situated in the least crowded part of the cemetery. Near it was planted a beautiful blossom tree which shadowed a small wooden bench beneath it.

GG now stood before that same blossom tree which was now, no longer covered in beautiful flowers but in white, cold, snow. The other small trees surrounding this area seemed bare too. It looked as though they were shivering from their leaf-less branches down to their snow covered roots, everything looked too cold and too dead.

"Hi Dad." said GG, in a quiet yet calm voice. She was now standing before her father's grave and his head stone, which read,

"Christopher Hayden_, beloved father and husband. The truest friend till the very end."_

Underneath Lorelai had had a quote by Albeit Einstein engraved, it said,

"_Imagination is more important than knowledge. Knowledge is limited. Imagination encircles the whole world."_

This quote was something Christopher had tried to make GG remember from the age of three. She didn't have to be smart or anything to make him proud or have immanent success. He just wanted her to live her life to the fullest extent and enjoy her childhood, which is something he never had the chance to do. He wanted her to live out her dreams as he had always wanted.

Unfortunately, GG didn't get the childhood Christopher had wanted. When Chris passed away when GG was only five years old, she moved in with Lorelai and Luke. They were in the middle of their engagement but took GG in lovingly. However, even though Chris had granted Lorelai full custody of his daughter, GG's biological mother, Cheri, had taken up a case against Lorelai's legal guardianship.

In the end Cheri gave in, realising that she didn't really want to raise a child, she never had done, and went back to Paris leaving Lorelai and Luke to raise GG. And they did, they raised her as their own.

GG loved her family very much; Rory, Luke, Lorelai, Emily & Richard – Or Grandma and Grandpa, as she should say. But GG also loved her father more than her broken heart could hold; she missed the feeling of belonging. Even though her family treated her as one of them, she wasn't. She wasn't really related to any of them apart from Rory, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't mask the fact that they still all had different sir names; it mattered too much.

GG laid the beautiful Roses down in front of the grave. The red contrasted wonderfully with the white snow, making the world suddenly look a little more beautiful and radiant than it was. She sat down in front of the headstone, feeling the cold snow dampen her pleated school skirt and seep through to her tights. It was then that her old, battered, phone started to ring loudly in her bag. She clipped open her rucksack quickly to stop the bleeping which sounded out of place in the sorrowful cemetery. GG read the name of the caller, laughing to herself, and then flipped up the silver receiver to answer the call.

"Hey loser." She said playfully.

"Well, Good morning to you to, sunshine." Rang out a cheerful, male voice, "So, what you up to today then?" he asked. He was holding back to not wish her happy birthday, being a silly idiot as always.

"Not much, just school." GG said, playing along.

"Oh yeah?" The man threatened, "So where are you now then?"

"On the bus to school." She lied. GG knew that he would prefer to know that she was on her way to school, not on her way for being late for school.

"No your not." He said laughing.

"What? How do you know that?" She asked surprised, with her mouth hanging open.

"Turn around." He said, hanging up the phone.

GG swung her head round so fast she felt a jolt of pain in the back, but her joy completely over ridded it and she did not care. Because, there, standing behind her in his smart black coat and blonde hair jelled spiking up as usual, was Logan Hunsburger, holding his sleek black phone in his hand, smiling at her with his cheeky grin stretched across his handsome face.

"Logan!" GG screamed, scrambling up off the freezing floor and running over to him. She leapt into his arms and Logan hugged her in a tight embrace, lifting her feet of the floor and hugging her close. She was getting a bit too big to do this now but Logan didn't care. He would do it till she was fifty years old and wearing glasses not school uniform.

"What are you doing here?" GG asked with her mouth still slightly open. Logan was one of the only people in the world who truly knew her. They first met when she moved in with Lorelai and Luke and Rory and Logan were engaged to be married. However, they had broken up once before and they did it again half way through their engagement. Over the next few years they had been back and forth between their relationship and breaking up, but GG had always remained extremely close to Logan. Eventually though, when GG was ten, they broke up for the last time and Logan didn't come back to stars hollow.

However, Logan had been somewhat of a big brother figure to GG and she and him had stayed very close. Even though they were close, Rory didn't like the idea of him having any connection to her life so they kept their friendship a secret.

"I wasn't going to miss your birthday, no matter what Rory wants." He replied smiling at her warmly.

"Speaking of," he continued, "Happy Birthday." And Logan pulled out a small parcel from his coat pocket. GG would usually argue against him getting her a gift, but it was kind of a custom now; since last year she had teamed up with Finn and Colin and sent the city Marching Band into and outside his office in New York to play '_Happy birthday'_ followed by _'When the saints go marching in'_. Thankfully, his present now didn't seem as drastic. GG unfolded the box from the wrapping paper and pulled off the little black lid. Inside, was a small silver bracelet with a tiny heart charm attached to the little links.

"Oh, Logan. It's lovely." GG said smiling at him with deep gratitude, "Thank you."

"I thought you'd like it; simple and beautiful at the same time, just like you."

"Are you saying I'm simple?!" GG said with a playful little grin pulling at her pink lips.

"Ugh, out of that sentence you would complain about the slight insult not the extreme compliment, wouldn't you?" Logan said, exasperated, as he pulled out the delicate silver band and started to fasten it around GG wrist.

"It represents your heart." He said closing the clasp and letting her hand go. "See?" Logan said, pointing towards the tiny heart. In the middle of the fragile silver heart sat tiny little 'C' which was engraved into the metal. It stood for Christopher.

"Logan, I..." GG began to say but Logan interrupted her.

"It's so he's always with you, safe there in the heart. In _your_ heart." Logan said, staring into her beautiful face. She smiled shakily at him, feeling the sting of tears behind her eyes.

"Thank you." GG said gratefully and then shifted the topic to lighten the mood while batting back the tears that threatened to show.

"So, you old sap; getting me a bracelet! Have you lost your edge? I mean, where's Logan Hunsburger? Master of pranks, member of the Death Brigade, huh?" she said laughing at him as they walked over to the bench which sat under the lifeless blossom tree.

"Oh, just you wait. I've still got game, you better watch your back G." He said grinning.

"Oooh, I'm quaking in my shoes." She said sarcastically. GG laughed but Logan didn't.

"What?" GG asked as a sly grin curled up at Logan's lips.

"Logan, what?" she said again, staring at him. And then, from behind his back, Logan pulled out one gloved hand holding a big ball of fluffy, white snow. He mashed it down onto the top of her head and rubbed it into her sunny blonde hair.

"Uh!" GG made a noise of annoyance as Logan laughed at the wet snow dripping down her neck and into her shirt, making her scream and run about.

"Ha, don't say I didn't warn you, G." That's what Logan called GG, 'G'. Everyone else called her GG or Georgia. A part from Luke, he called her Georgie, oddly enough.

Logan and GG laughed and fought in the snowy cemetery; flinging snowballs across the gravestones at each other and running around in true happiness. They could both feel that this was a way of letting go a little and moving on. They could tell that Christopher was looking down on them, full of love and delighted by the joy they both felt. It was a true blessing.


	3. Chapter 3 Rich jerks are always

Chapter 3 – Rich jerks are surprisingly always the ones who shock you the most.

"Georgia Hayden, you're late!" It was nine thirty; GG had missed half of first period. Her math teacher stared at her, as though waiting for her to make up some ridiculous excuse about a mule or a donkey, but at GG's silence Miss. Denham sighed, and wrote up a detention slip. She ripped off the slip and handed it to GG as she stood ominously before the rest of the class. They stared back up her from behind their singular wooden desks as GG walked slowly out of the classroom, dreading her meeting with Head Master Charlton which would definitely spring upon her in less than five minutes. On her way out of the classroom, she felt a small pinch on her backside through her Chilton uniform. She turned round to see Lucas Summers leaning forward at his desk by the door.

"Happy Birthday, blondie." He said with an annoying smirk. GG scowled at him in disdain and slammed the classroom door behind her quickly.

--

The feeling you get when you dread something profusely is one of pure discomfort. Your stomach seems to tie itself into a million knots, knitting a web of nausea.

GG sat outside Head Master Charlton's office, with her hands clasped tightly on her lap and that feeling of knotted dread creeping up on her. GG had been a half hour late for class and was now reaping the punishments; being called to the head masters office.

"Georgia Hayden?" GG's head shot up at the sound of her name, "Head Master Charlton will see you now." Said the receptionist from behind her desk. GG got up with her blonde waves falling loosely over the navy blue blazer. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the door and entered solemnly.

--

The head masters office was richly designed; with expensive wooden furnishings and polished documents which seemed to reek of superiority. GG found Head Master Charlton leaning heavily over his wooden desk, his silver- white covered head facing her as he wrote neatly on papers.

"Sit down Georgia." He said smartly, still not looking up from his pen and paper. When GG sat on the comfortable leather seat, her headmaster finished his sentence and looked up at her with disconcerting eyes.

"So Georgia, are you going to tell me why you were extremely late for school this morning?" Head master Charlton asked. He flattened his suit and placed his hands neatly on top of the desk, while looking expectantly over at GG for her well rehearsed answer. The girl sitting before him sat silently not answering. She looked immaculate; with her blue tartan school skirt, navy blue sweater and tie done up to the top. Her pretty face looked sombre and there was nothing but hidden sorrow in her deep brown eyes. The sun was just peering through the large window in the headmaster's office, hitting the picturesque seven-teen year old so that her face was lit up and her golden-blonde waves glistened in the sun.

"No?" he answered her silence, "well shall I venture a guess?"

"You over slept? Or you were distracted by a boy perhaps?" His critical and imperial tone struck a nerve and GG found herself grinding her teeth to stop her defiant temper break out.

_Obviously teenage girls like me couldn't possibly have more worrying matters than our obsessions with the opposite sex?! _GG though angrily, but still not letting a single word escape her perfect lips. When she did not answer a second time, the head master got straight to the point.

"Right then, I do not know why you were late today Georgia, or why you were late the week before. All I know is that you have missed five lessons already this year and been late so many times I have lost count. I know that things are hard for you, and you can't find it easy living in the home and environment you do. However, that does not give you the excuse to come and go as you please. The rules apply to everyone here at Chilton. Now, next time you are late I will not excuse you, no matter your circumstances or your impeccable grades. Understand?"

GG stared down at her hands but after a moment of waiting she nodded politely.

"Alright. You may go." So GG got up and left the room as quietly as possible, knowing fully well that this would never be the last time she would be here in this office.

---

Becky and Louisa were waiting for GG at the cafeteria, on a large table near the back of the wooden complex. GG entered the constructed dwelling just in time for reassess and sat down next to her friends.

All of them could not have been more unique or different if they tried.

GG was beautiful; with curves and blonde, lengthy waves which surrounded her perfectly defined jaw. Her deep brown eyes were full of pain, which was hidden subtly by flecks of green.

Becky, however, was not. Her eyes were a peaceful ocean blue and full of quality and grace. Becky was simple and stunning. She was one of those plain but gorgeous girls, like the girl out of 'Twilight'. She had long straggly brown hair and a slim thin, body which made her look elegant and regal.

However, no matter how pretty the other girls were, the beauty of the school was definitely Louisiana Dalanher. She went by Louisa and was simply gorgeous in every way possible. She had legs as long as train tracks, and stunning features which set her apart in crowds of models. With her prominent features and sleek black hair, she was a killer.

GG sat opposite these two beauties now, starring into their comforting faces.

"Seriously G, you're going to have to actually turn up on time for school one of these days," said Louisa over the table as she bit a piece off her shinning red apple which reflected the colour of her luscious lips.

"I know." GG sighed. She placed her hands on top of the table and began to trace the lines of oak wood on the surface with her little pink nails.

"If only Logan hadn't turned up this morning, then I would have been fine." GG said more to herself than anyone else, but Louisa picked up the name.

"Logan? Logan Hunsburger?" she asked her mouth hanging open in awe, "Oh my gosh, G, you can't hang out with someone as gorgeous as Logan Hunsburger and not be in love with him already!" She exclaimed. Louisa was beautiful and intelligent; however, she was obsessed with guys. Especially older guys. It kind of fitted seeing as the only thing all guys were interested in was her.

"You know Louisa; there are better uses to a guy than just making out with him." GG said in disgust. Thinking of Logan in that way sent shivers up her spine and produced goose pimples all over her arms. GG rubbed at her skin vigorously as she persevered on,

"Not all guy's feelings are in the pants, Lou."

"Yeah, well she would know, wouldn't she." Added Becky who had finally pulled herself away from her leather bound novel and to our over rated debate. Louisa hit Becky playfully on the arm at a pathetic attempt to get her back for her slutty remark.

"Well it's true." Piped up Lucas from behind them. He leaned back on his chair so that his face was right in front of GG's.

"Excuse me?" GG said impatiently. She and Lucas didn't exactly get on; he called her Blondie or Hayden ever since they had first joined the school and his soul intention was to piss GG off. He was the most handsome and most eligible bachelor at Chilton and all the girls had their beady eyes on him. For some reason, he only had twinkling eyes for her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, gorgeous, did you want me to move?" he asked, "Is this uncomfortable for you?" he said shoving his face right in front of GG'S. He was so close that she could see the clumps of gel holding up his blonde, stiff hair and could feel the tickle of his warm breath on her face.

"Piss off, Summers." She hissed at him through clenched teeth, her cheeks blushing sweet pink.

"Alright." He said lightly and swung back on his chair to hit the ground with a clack. He got up, grabbing his books with a cheeky grin on his face and a childish twinkle in his enchanting blue eyes.

"See you later then, Blondie." He whispered into GG's ear from behind and then kissed her quickly on the cheek, sprinting off before she could swat him away.

"Ugh." GG let out a disgusted moan as she wiped the remaining essence of Lucas' lips off her cheek. Louisa laughed at her childishness.

"Oh, G, why don't you just give in?!" Louisa said chuckling as she got up out of her seat when the bell rang. They picked up their books and tucked the chairs under the tables to make it for second period.

"What do you mean?" asked GG. As they shuffled out of the Cafeteria.

"Oh, just that he's obviously into you." She said lightly, smirking as GG stopped dead in her tracks and she and Becky carried on walking, quickly, to Physics.

"What?!" GG proclaimed silently trying to digest this unwanted piece of information. GG shook her head quickly and then ran off after the other two, as they sped along the corridor to the chemistry lab, laughing at the state of horror which was still etched across GG's face.


	4. Chapter 4 Coffee House Boy's

Chapter 4 – Coffee House Boy's

There was something so very peaceful about watching the fresh snow fall against the dark night sky and over the white green of stars hollow. It was coming to the end of GG's birthday and where better to be in the evening than sitting at a table in the window of Luke's diner, clutching a steaming mug of his delicious hot coffee. The stars were concealed by the snowy clouds covering the dark night sky which was lit up by the street lamps outside. GG sat with her warm, knitted sweater rolled up around her neck, snuggling her up to the warmth of the diner. It had been a long and tiring day at school; with the exhausting talk of exam preparations and readying themselves for the future, because the year ahead of them will storm by and before they know it, it will be their last year at Chilton and the IV league would be waiting. GG was tired of school and work and Lucas Summers. She just really wanted to be a little five year old again; snuggling up by the fire in her Daddy's lap and casting the problems away with one care-free glance. She was not care-free anymore.

Gazing out of the window was when GG saw him; he was trudging through the snow with his spike of beautiful brown hair sticking up messily and his scruffy jacket pulled tightly over his torso. The guy came into the diner letting the little bell on the door ring and shaking the snow of himself. He had a handsome face with a deep, prominent jaw line and hard green eyes which were shockingly gorgeous. GG followed him with her own eyes as he entered the room and sat on a stool at the counter. The diner was relatively empty, just a few people scattered around the tables enjoying a warm cup of coffee before they returned home to their families and spouses. GG could feel the new guy's gaze upon her and turned her head to look at him. His eyes immediately flipped away and so GG got up with a sigh, knowing all too well that look of being desperately in need of caffeine. GG sidled over to the counter with her coffee in hand and big baggy turtle neck hanging over her scruffy jeans. She was not well presented, but the look suited her. She was much more natural this way. GG walked behind the counter, placing her coffee next to the till and staring into the beautiful boys face.

"So, how can I help you?" The guy stared at GG, taken a back. He glanced back at the spot where she was sitting a moment ago and said,

"You work here?" he asked.

"No, I just help out. I know the owner, he's upstairs at the moment." GG explained smiling sweetly.

"Oh, ok. Then I'll have a coffee." He said seeming un-interested all of a sudden.

"Alright, the coffee's really good here." GG said taking a sip of her own as Luke came down the stairs into the diner.

"Hey baby." Luke said kissing her on the side of the head as he walked past, putting a pad back in the usual spot.

"Oh I see, you're _with_ the owner." Said the guy, getting completely the wrong idea. He looked away sheepishly, suddenly put-off.

"No, Luke's my Step-Dad." GG wasn't quite sure if she found it funny or if she was mentally scarred.

"Oh." He said, reddening at the edges.

"So, Luke, you've got a coffee order over here." Said GG, gesturing towards the guy at the counter. She refused to look at the handsome stranger in front of her so GG took herself and her coffee away from the counter and back to her usual spot by the window. She watched the world go by at nine o'clock in the evening as the cars and people passed by on the relatively empty streets. It was the beginning of winter, just joining the last month of the year and the town couldn't have looked more beautiful. The fresh snow and twinkling fairy lights seemed perfectly picturesque.

GG wished that she was sitting in here with Logan, managing to have a comfortable conversation that nobody else would ever hear. GG remembered the long conversations they used to have when she stayed with him at his office when she was supposedly visiting her biological mother in Paris. They spoke into the night, comfortable and safe in each other's company. That safety was now gone. GG took a sip from her mug, feeling the warm bliss slip down her throat and warm her insides as the guy from the counter came over to her.

He sat carefully down at the two seater table GG was sitting at and looked calmly across at her.

"So, I'm Liam." The stranger said. The girl sitting in front of him was oddly intriging. She had a pretty face and wonderful hair which was now flowing messily down over her scruffy sweater. It was hard to see beneath the mass of clothes but she was also not a stick insect either. She had fairly wide hips, nicely large breasts and a small waist to finish off the hour-glass. She wasn't gorgeous, but that's what intrigued him about her. The more he stared at her, with her thin lips and prominent jaw, did he realise that the 'kind-of-pretty' girl was actually stunning. And it was only when her shocking dark eyes seemed to pierce his soul, did he realise he was already completely infatuated by her.

GG seemed to asses him before she answered, taking in his appearance.

"I'm GG. " she said, "You new here?"

"Yeah,Is it that obvious?" Liam asked with a crooked smile. GG smiled, laughing quietly,

"Well it is in a small town like stars hollow. Where are you from anyway?"

"New York, it's a completely different scene." Liam glanced around at the peaceful Cafe.

"Yeah, I bet you miss the mahem?"

"Yeah and I miss being able to see the stars at night too."

"Surely, it's snowing there at the moment too?" GG asked questioningly over her cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I guess. It's still better than here though." Said Liam looking around the diner and the town. GG grimaced at Liam's comment, retaliating subtly.

"Well I guess that is a matter of opinion." GG was un-impresses by Liam. On the out-side he looked like an unblemished handsome face. Now, however, he was an imperfect statue, filled with cracks seeping through his supposedly perfect foundation.

Liam, realising that he had been forwardly rude to this poor girl for no reason, cleared his throat and apologized.

"God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be like that it's just that-"

"It's ok." She smiled, "I understand what's like to miss your home too."

"Did you move here recently then?"

"No. I moved here when I was five, but it's the people who make the home not the building, right?"

"Right." Said Liam with a warm smile. GG and Liam sat drinking their coffee and chatting heatedly as the night wore on. They talked about school, home family and almost anything you could think of, until the lights were switched off and Luke interrupted their friendly natter.

"So, I'll probably see you around then?" Liam asked, getting up from the small table.

"Yeah, definitely." GG said with a shy smile.

"Ok, well it was nice to have met you."

"Yeah, you too." Liam zipped up his duffel jacket and walked out into the snowy streets which were lit faintly by the street lamps.

"Who was that?" Luke asked as they locked up the diner and set off home.

"No one." GG replied as a cheeky smile curled up the sides of her mouth. She bit down on her lip to hide the childish smile and carried on ploughing through the snow, only thinking of Liam and his beautiful eyes which were making her heart jump at every step.


End file.
